


Just Between Us (oneshot)

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician), gail-ann dorsey
Genre: AU, DowielsForever, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Bowie feels down but only Gail-Ann Dorsey is there to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between Us (oneshot)

It was a gorgeous night, the air was warm and buzzed with an excitement that was shared by both fans and band members alike. There was a two hour David Bowie concert playing tonight and half way through it, in the darkness of the unlit stage between songs, David rested his head upon Gail's shoulder and sighed heavily.  
  
  
She frowned with concern, but continued to adjust and fine tune her Bass Guitar as she felt his arm come around her shoulders. A quick glance at him and she saw that he looked quite down hearted, but it was short lived because the lights came back on and he walked away, approaching the microphone to talk to the fans in his usual upbeat, cheeky manner.  
  
  
But what was that sigh? Was there something bothering him just now?  
  
  
Gail loved David and he adored her right back, they were such close friends it was almost romantic. He made her smile, he made her feel breathless and when he was sad, it made her heart break. Gail smiled as during the next song, David held the mic stand between his legs and lowered his body down. It made the fans scream and reach out towards him, he wore his cheeky grin at the tease and went on with the show. But afterwards, as they were in the hotel lobby; Gail approached David while the others went to their rooms.  
  
  
"That show was amazing," she complimented him, putting her arms around him. He smiled at her, but she still noticed the sadness in his eyes as he returned her embrace.  
  
  
"You were incredible," he spoke into her ear and she blushed, "as usual."  David and Gail had always been close, he was chatty and flirty with her onstage but tonight this felt somehow different. Still, she knew he needed comfort right now and that's what she was going to offer him.  
  
  
"Come on," she encouraged him, "let's go up for a nightcap." He agreed and they went up to his room, where Gail poured them both a drink. They sat together on a sofa, his hand came to rest upon her thigh and she thought nothing of it as they talked long into the night. That was something they could always do, just talk and lose all track of time. She wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but at some point David had leaned in and kissed her lips.  
  
  
This was not something that ever surprised her, it happened at times but for some reason the kiss lasted for longer than it ever had before. She responded to him, opening her mouth when his tongue began probing at her lips and they were soon hugging tightly while making out. Gail felt him pulling her with him as he lay slowly back, until she was laying on top of him and still kissing with him. Gail eventually broke away and stood up, David's puzzled gaze following her.  
  
  
"David you and I are just friends," she reminded him, "I don't want to ruin what we have together."  He sat up, looking at her disappointedly.  
  
  
"I just don't want to make things awkward between us," Gail explained.  
  
  
"Yeah," David agreed with a short nod, "of course."  
  
  
She smiled at him, kissed his cheek goodnight and returned to her hotel room. David closed his door, then sat down with a sigh. He really liked Gail, but she only tolerated his advances up to a certain point and then she'd completely shut him down. It was true, they were the best of friends and always had each other in fits of giggles. They shared secrets, they had inside jokes and all but it was the chemistry between them that drew him in.  
  
  
She was just so honest and real with him and he felt so naturally comfortable around her, it was such a turn on and yet so frustrating. He sat back into the sofa, unbuckling his belt slowly as he thought about her. But he hesitated and did the belt back up, feeling it was far too disrespectful and instead having another drink.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Some days later, David was in his art studio. There was a huge, white sheet on the floor that was spattered with countless droplets of paint and art supplies were everywhere. It wasn't messy but it wasn't exactly tidy, either. Perhaps the freedom of this room would help to get him out of this low mood, it had come on so suddenly that he really didn't have much of a chance to keep it at bay. He cracked open some tins of paint, then placed a big canvas down on the sheet. He was wearing his paint spattered white clothes, eager to get started and then he heard a knock at the door. Wiping his hands on a small towel, David went downstairs to answer it.  
  
  
"Gail! Come in.. " he was surprised to see her here today, she hadn't told him she'd be dropping in or he would have dressed up a bit nicer.  
  
  
"Were you painting?" she asked him.  
  
  
"I was just starting, yes," David replied, "I'll just get cleaned up."  
  
  
"No, it's okay," Gail assured him, "you keep going, I'll watch."  David looked at her, slightly puzzled.  
  
  
"You didn't come here just to watch me paint," he said curiously.  
  
  
Gail just smiled at him and he felt his heart beat faster, he had always loved her smile. They went back to the art studio and David got into the paints, they talked quietly about what they had been doing since they last spoke and then David's paintbrush flicked as he picked it up too quickly. Blue paint spattered across Gail's cheek and she let out a giggle, reeling back with surprise.  
  
  
"Sorry!" David apologized but then he started laughing at her because she wiped it with the back of her hand and just made it worse. Gail looked around and grabbed a handful of moist clay, pegging it at him. David hit it away with his hand, smirking at her smugly.  
  
  
"You throw like an old lady," he taunted her.  
  
  
Gail got up off the chair she was sitting on and grabbed a can of paint, David stood up and tried to wrestle it from her and they both ended up wearing it. They slipped as it poured over the floor, Gail was laughing and trying to get away but she kept slipping in the spilled paint. David was scooping it up into his hands and smearing it over her, so she got her hands all painty and started doing it back to him. He tried to avoid getting it in his hair, slipping backwards as Gail lunged for him with her hands held high. She landed on top of him, they were both still laughing but then Gail looked down into his eyes and everything went quiet. Their breathing was heavy from the paint fight they'd just had, Gail then turned and crawled away a little but felt David grasp her waist.  
  
  
She squealed as he pulled her back towards him, falling down into the spilled paint once again and kicking her legs to try and make him let go. David climbed over her and flipped her around so she was looking up at him, Gail smiled as he leaned down and started to bite playfully at her neck. She squirmed because it tickled, shoving him hard so that he now slipped in the paint and fell off of her. Gail shakily got to her feet, trying not to slip again and taking slow steps towards him. David managed to sit up just as Gail's foot slid out from under her, he caught her before she could hurt herself and they sprawled onto the floor once again. She was laying beside him now, but as she sat up and turned towards him; she gazed down at his eyes and found it hard to resist kissing him.  
  
  
David slowly sat up now, they were covered with paint and probably looked quite ridiculous just then but they had stopped laughing. Gail lowered her gaze as he leaned closer, they kissed briefly and while David was keen to kiss her again; Gail withdrew from him. She stood up, making her way towards the towels.  
  
  
"Gail?" David spoke quietly. She turned to look at him and he threw a handful of paint at her. Her jaw dropped as it hit her in the arm, spattering over her chest.  
  
  
"That's it!" Gail grabbed an entire can of red paint, "now you've asked for it!"  
  
  
"Gail... Gail... _Gail!_ Gail, _no!_ " David was laughing too hard as she slipped and slid towards him, trying to keep her balance and he couldn't get up off the slippery floor to get away from her. As she toppled forwards, he grabbed the can of paint she was holding and it went all over them both. Gail couldn't stop laughing, her sides were hurting by now but she was having so much fun she didn't want it to stop. She lay on her back, David leaning over her and neither of them could get up without slipping everywhere.  
  
  
"We're going to have to work together," David informed her, "or someone's going to break a bone."  Gail nodded, still smiling at him amusedly and he couldn't help but laugh again as they both tried to stand up while holding onto each other tightly. They managed to get halfway to the door, when they slipped and fell onto the floor again.  
  
  
"This is all _your_ fault," Gail chuckled.  
  
  
"Walk on the sheet," David instructed her with a laugh, as they got back up again.  
  
  
But in all the slipping and sliding around, the sheet had been pushed aside and no longer covered the tiled floor. They almost made it to the door this time, when they slipped again and fell about laughing hard. Gail climbed over David and made it to the door, he grabbed her foot and slid her back towards him. She turned around just as he sat up and they touched foreheads, she bit her bottom lip and tilted her head invitingly. David kissed her lips, indulging in the moment and his eyes closed when Gail opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.  
  
  
They lay there in the paint, making out properly for the first time since meeting each other and neither of them wanted it to end anytime soon. Gail's hesitation hadn't cost her anything, she had kept David at bay for this long but she just couldn't resist his charming personality anymore. She thought it was about time she admitted her feelings towards him and this was the quickest and easiest way to do it. David got the message, loud and clear. He had been actively pursuing Gail for a while now, her reluctance had just made him try harder to win her over and now his efforts had at last paid off. She smiled against his lips as they slowly finished kissing, gazing into his eyes affectionately.  
  
  
"This is going to change everything," she said quietly. David kissed her lips softly.  
  
  
"Not everything," David replied calmly, "I've always felt this way about you."  
  
  
Gail touched his cheek, smearing more paint onto it. She felt her heart racing as he leaned down with a grin and they began to make out once more.

 

***  
  
  
=THE END=


End file.
